tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Twilight of the Ring
[[Datei:TMNT_v1_37_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' Vol.1 #37]]Twilight of the Ring ("Die Dämmerung des Rings") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie der Mirage Studios. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: Juni 1991 * Ausgabe: TMNT Vol.1 #37 *'Story, Zeichnungen, Tusche und Text': Rick McCollum und Bill Anderson Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Donatello: The Ring" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Juliet's Revenge" Vorkommende Charaktere * thumb|Rückseite des TitelumschlagsTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Michelangelo ** Raphael * Splinter *Vater Aller Reptilien **Der Feind *April O'Neil *Casey Jones (erwähnt) *Renet (Cameo) Handlung thumb|180px|Die Turtles auf spirituellen SpurenDie Turtles marschieren durch die Wälder von Northampton, geführt von Donatello und ausgestattet mit allerlei Campingausrüstung. Doch die Stimmung bei Leonardo, Michelangelo und Raphael reicht von ironisch bis skeptisch; für Donatello ist dieser Ausflug eine sehr ernsthafte Sache. Der Grund dafür liegt an den Ereignissen des vorigen Tages, an die Donatello nun zurückdenkt... Rückblende: Einen Tag zuvor: thumb|180px|left|Heimkehr des BekehrtenAm gestrigen Nachmittag saßen Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo im Haupthaus der Jones-Farm herum und vertrieben sich ihre Zeit mit individuellen Beschäftigungen; April und Casey waren mit dem Auto unterwegs. Da kam Donatello wieder nach Hause, aufs Tiefste beeindruckt von dem, was er in jenem Waldstück, zu dem Splinter ihn geschickt hatte, erlebt hatte."Donatello: The Ring" Bevor er sich jedoch erklären konnte, sprach Splinter davon, dass er dies erwartet hätte, und riet Donatello, sich bis zum Abend auszuruhen und dann von seinen Erfarhungen zu erzählen. thumb|180px|"Gedenket eurer Vorfahren!"Am Abend kam auch schließlich April nach Hause (Casey war zurückgeblieben, weil sein Wagen unterwegs liegengeblieben ist und er seine Wut darüber auslassen musste), und an einem Lagerfeuer begann Donatello von seiner spirituellen Begegnung mit dem Vater Aller Reptilien zu berichten. Seine Brüder reagieren auf seine Schilderungen mit belustigtem Gelächter, bis Splinter sie scharf zur Ordnung rief. Er erinnerte sie daran, wie die Reptilien in Gestalt der Dinosaurier einst die Erde beherrscht hatten, so wie der Geist es Donatello nahegelegt hatte, und an den Enthusiamus, mit welchem seine Söhne ihm und April unlängst von ihrem dreimonatigen Aufenthalt in der Kreidezeit nach ihrer Zeitreise mit Renet berichtet hatten,"The Return of Savanti Romero" und wie der Lebenskreis der Reptilien - der "Ring", von dem der Geist geredet hatte - schließlich mit dem Aussterben der Dinosaurier und dem Aufstieg der Säugetiere unterbrochen wurde. Raphael erntet sich finstere Blicke vonseiten Splinters und Aprils, als er grimmig den "Segen" anspricht, den das Zeitalter der Säugetiere über die Erde gebracht hat. Und da Leonardo nach wie vor nicht an das Spirtuelle hinter der Sache glaubte, beschloss Splinter, sie unter Donatellos Führung zu diesen Ort zu schicken, damit sie es selbst erleben sollte. Rückblende: Gegenwart: thumb|180px|left|Angriff aus dem SchattenNun also sind die Turtles an den Platz angelangt, wo Donatello seine Begegnung mit dem Geist hatte... nur dass Donatello die exakte Stelle seltsamerweise nicht mehr finden kann. Fürs Erste schlagen die Turtles hier ihr Lager auf, und Michelangelo übernimmt die erste Wache. Mitten in der Nacht wird er von einer Eidechse erschreckt, die über seinen Fuß gelaufen ist; doch als er sich erleichtert gibt, bemerkt er nicht, wie hinter ihm eine riesige Klaue aus dem Dunkel heraus zum Schlag gegen ihn ausholt... thumb|180px|"Habt Vertrauen"Am nächsten Morgen merken die anderen Turtles, dass ihnen plötzlich ein Bruder fehlt, und als sie nach Michelangelo suchen, entdecken sie nur einen seiner Nunchakus und daneben Blutspuren. Leonardo und Raphael wollen sofort die Spur aufnehmen, doch Donatello hält sie zurück und berichtet ihnen von einem Traum, den er letzte Nacht hatte: Dass ihnen ein ungenannter Feind auf der Spur sei und sie von ihrer Suche abbringen will, und wenn sie jetzt nach Michelangelo suchen, würden sie ihm damit genau in die Hände spielen. Obwohl ihm der Gedanke, einen Bruder im Ungewissen zurückzulassen, nicht schmeckt, entschließt sich Leonardo, Donatellos Ratschlag zu folgen und mit ihrer eigentlichen Suche weiterzumachen. thumb|180px|left|Die Botschaft des UrvatersDen ganzen Tag über marschieren die Turtles weiter, finden aber nichts, außer dass die Landschaft um sie herum und auch Donatellos Verhalten sich irgendwie verändert haben. Als sie in der Nacht ihr Lager aufschlagen, zieht auf einmal dichter Nebel auf. Die Turtles brechen sofort das Camp ab und begeben sich in Verteidigungsposition, wobei sie sich regelmäßig Lautsignale geben. Doch als sie diese Routine kurz vor der Morgendämmerung noch einmal durchgehen, bleibt Raphaels Signal aus, und als Leonardo und Donatello nach ihm sehen wollen, finden sie zu ihrem Schrecken nur einen seiner Sai in einem Baumstamm stecken. Als der Morgen dämmert, verlangt Leonardo Antworten, die Donatello aber nicht wirklich geben kann. Er kann ihm nur sagen, dass "der Vater von ihnen allen" ihm mitgeteilt hat, dass der Ring zerbrochen wurde und nur sie, die "Avatare ihrer Rasse", diesen wieder zusammenfügen können. Mit steigerndem Widerwillen, aber dennoch an eine letzten Rest Glauben festhaltend, beschließt Leonardo den Weg weiter fortzusetzen. thumb|Der Angriff Des FeindesAls sie weitergehen, nur von einem unbestimmten Gefühl geleitet, welches Donatello mit zunehmender Stärke auf ein unbekanntes Ziel hin zieht, wird die Landschaft um die beiden Wanderer herum zunehmend bizzarer und unweglicher. Und dann erhalten sie Nazeichen, dass Der Feind, von dem Donatello gesprochen hat, wirklich existiert und die Jagd auf sie eröffnet hat. Schließlich geraten sie in Panik und rennen in ein schattengetränktes Gehölz - und damit ihrem Verfolger in die Falle! In ihrem verzweifelten Kampf gegen ihren Verfolger gelingt es Leonardo, diesem eine seiner Klauen abzuhacken und somit ihren Rückzug zu sichern. Donatello bekundet, dass sie ihrem Ziel jetzt wirklich nahe sind, wenn der Feind schon so verzweifelt ist, sie jetzt schon anzugreifen. thumb|180px|left|Der Traum des zerbrochenen RingsIn der folgenden Nacht zeigen sich zuerst keine weiteren Zeichen voinseiten des Feindes, doch dann begeht Donatello merkwürdige Dinge: Er kleidet sich wie ein Schamane und initiiert ein Ritual, in dem er sich und seinen Glauben an den Allvater als denjenigen vorstellt, der dem Bösen, das sie verfolgt, das Handwerk legen wird. Als die beiden Brüder schließlich erschöpft eingeschlafen sind, erleben sie zusammen den gleichen Traum von der Evolution der Reptilien und was gewesen wäre, wenn der Ring nicht gebrochen worden wäre - und zwar von den Vorfahren der Säugetiere, die in ihrem Heißhunger die Reptilien zum Aussterben verdammt haben. Und nun erkennen beide, was das Ziel ihrer sprituellen Queste ist: Der kollektive Geist der Reptilien, ihrer Vorfahren, wurde durch das Leid und den Tod, den die Säuger über sie gebracht haben, gefangengesetzt, und nun ist es ihre Aufgabe, die gequälten Geister freizusetzen und damit den Ring wieder herzustellen. thumb|Der wahre ErlöserAm nächsten Morgen ziehen die beiden weiter durch die verzerrte Landschaft, bis plötzlich dichter Nebel vor ihnen aufsteigt. Aus dem Nebel heraus greift Der Feind sie erneut an, und Donatello wird schwer verwundet, bevor die Bestie sich zurückzieht. Leonardo will sich in seiner Pein über den Verlust seiner Brüder dem Monster zu einem letzten Gefecht stellen, doch Donatello bringt seinen Bruder zur Vernunft und beschwört ihn, die Queste zu beenden - denn nicht er, sondern Leonardo ist der Schamane; derjenige, in dessen Händen es liegt, den Ring wieder herzustellen. Jetzt beginnt auch Leonardo die Stimme ihres Allvaters zu hören, die ihn ruft. Schweren Herzens lässt er seinen Bruder mit einem seiner Katanas zurück und setzt den Weg fort; und nicht lange danach hört er einen qualvollen Schrei, als Der Feind sich erneut auf seinen hilflosen Bruder stürzt. thumb|180px|left|Der Feind!Schweren Herzens setzt Leonardo, begleitet von der Stimme des Allvaters, seinen Weg fort und erreicht schließlich eine Reihe von freischwebenden Felsenstufen, die er zu einer Plattform erklimmt, auf dem ein riesiges fossiles Ei ruht: Das Heiligtum und gleichzeitig das Gefängnis des Urvaters, in dem er von seiner Trauer über den Tod seiner Kinder festgehalten wird. Am Ende seiner Kräfte fällt Leonardo in Schlaf, doch dann erwacht er aus einem Traum voller Tod und Auslöschung, um Dem Feind, dem schrecklich verdrehten Geist der Säugetiere, der sich am Leid des Urvaters weidet, in die Augen zu sehen! Leonardo wirft sich auf seinen schrecklichen Gegner, und unter dem Auge des Urvaters aller Reptilien entbrennt ein blutiger Kampf zwischen Schildkröte und Säugetier, ein Zusammenstoß von Kummer und Blutgier. thumb|180px|Und der Ring dreht sich weiter...Indessen, unten am Boden, treffen auch Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo am Ort des Geschehens; Der Feind hat sie bei seinen Angriffen zwar schwer verletzt, doch sie sind am Ende mit dem Leben davon gekommen und haben ganz allmählich wieder zusammengefunden. Als die Drei am Fuß der Treppe ankommen, sieht Michelangelo für einen Augenblick di Gestalt einer riesigen Schildkröte in den Wolken, ein Zeichen für Donatello, dass alles gut ausgegangen ist. Michelangelo und Raphael klettern die Treppe hoch, um Leonardo dennoch beizustehen; doch wie Donatello (der wegen seines gebrochenen Beins unten zurückbleiben muss) schon gesagt hat, ist dies nicht mehr notwendig. Oben finden sie nur noch den erschöpften Leonardo inmitten der zerhackten Überreste Des Feindes vor; mit dessen Tod wurde der Allvater wieder befreit und der Ring wieder hergestellt. Die Geschichte endet mit einem abschließenden Zusatz: Vom Gipfel weht eine warme frische Brise hinunter. Die Bäume unten wachsen normal. Überall auf der Welt brechen fossile Eier aus dem Mesozoikum auseinander, als fetale Reptilienseelen freikommen. Nie wieder werden Paläontologen irgendwelche intakten Eier mehr finden. Nie. Und, wieder eins, dreht der Ring sich weiter. Bildergalerie TMNT_v1 37 00b.jpg|Inneres Titelbild TMNT v1 37 05.jpg|Donatello erzählt TMNT v1 37 07.jpg|Mahnung an das Gedenken A TMNT v1 37 08.jpg|Mahnung an das Gedenken B TMNT v1 37 09.jpg|Mahnung an das Gedenken C TMNT v1 37 10.jpg|Mahnung an das Gedenken D TMNT v1 37 11.jpg|Etwas ist anders... A TMNT v1 37 16.jpg|Etwas ist anders... B TMNT_v1 37 17.jpg|Ein zweiter Bruder verschwindet TMNT v1 37 20.jpg|Etwas ist anders... C TMNT v1 37 25.jpg|Donatello der Gläubige TMNT v1 37 28.jpg|Der Feind greift an TMNT v1 37 32.jpg|Das Gefängnis des Urvaters A TMNT v1 37 33.jpg|Das Gefängnis des Urvaters B TMNT v1 37 34.jpg|Das Gefängnis des Urvaters C TMNT v1 37 36.jpg|Der Endkampf A TMNT v1 37 37.jpg|Der Endkampf B TMNT v1 37 38.jpg|Das Ende der Queste Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Classics, Volume 4'' (April 2013) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von McCollum and Anderson